User talk:Christophee/Archive 8
Holiday Just a quick note to anyone who visits this page that I'm going on holiday tomorrow for a week, so I won't be back until the 31st. I doubt many people will see this, or even notice I'm gone, but I'm mentioning it in case someone wants to leave me a message and wonders why I'm not answering. See you all in a week! Christophee (talk) 14:23, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Hope you have a nice holiday. Where are you going out of interest? I've not long come back from a two week holiday in England (sadly not Bucks) and enjoyed it thoroughly, despite the iffy weather. As I said, have a nice time wherever you're going. STORM II 14:32, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'm going to Bristol. I've never taken a holiday outside the UK because my family's never had enough money to do so. Christophee (talk) 15:16, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Have a good time, hope the weather stays nice for you. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:24, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I would LOVE if you moved my alternative seedings to a forum! Can you link the forum topic aswell to me? Sorry for being such a nuisance and causing any hassle, not my intention! 2012 Winter Trivia Quiz I can see that I was probably being a tad greedy, so I thought I'd offer you the chance to be the host for the next Trivia Quiz, to be held some time during this Winter (preferably December). I'm coming to you since you asked a while ago, but I want it known now that I intend to stay as the host from now on. I thought it better to offer it to you now, so you have plenty of time to come up with questions. If you wish to take up the offer, or not, please message me back as soon as possible (on my talk page please, I can barely keep up with the Recent Activity these days). Datovidny (talk) 11:07, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Email Address I need to contact someone and can only do so via the "Emailuser" feature on the wiki, but I've changed email addresses since setting up this account. Do you know if I have to just set up another account with the new address to send the message? Datovidny (talk) 17:06, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :I know you were asking Christophee, but go to , click the big tab reading 'Email', and then it'll be obvious what to do from there. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:09, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks Toast. Datovidny (talk) 17:15, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :::I probably would have been able to help with this particular question, but Toast seems to be much better at technical stuff than I am, so he's a better bet to ask about these things in future. Christophee (talk) 17:22, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi Christophee I'm trying to figure out why my update to the Chompalot page reverted back to the previous version, cheers Simon (aka chompalot)--Chompalot 19:53, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Chompalot wiki Hi Chris, Is there a way to contact you directly rather than on a public forum? regards Simon Chompalot 09:59, December 16, 2012 (UTC)